slroleplaycharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Tisdale
Emily was a young woman who had just graduated from Oxford university in England. She received honors in Performing arts and Dance. Being a bit of a book worm she had little time for relationships and once she had finished university, she tried the dating scene, after a time she met some guy name Zack Littleton online. An American currently visiting Europe. He was from California state and was coming to the end of back backing his final destination being the UK. Friendly that she is she offered to show Zack and his friends around London and after a time they seem to hit it off quite well. After Zack and his friends returned to the US, Emily kept in touch with him via Email and Facebook. They talked about meeting up and how Emily wanted to tour the USA. Zack offered to show her but she would need to save. She worked in a local call center and saved enough money to go back packing in the USA, registering for a gre en card to remain there for at least 3 months. THE AMERICAN DREAM She arrived In California and headed to Zack's hometown a small place called Castle rock. For a time Emily got to see much of America, hitting up the west coast, San Fransisco, California Vegas and across route 66. She would soon get work With Zack's Sister Harper after gaining a work Visa. Emily Fell in love with Zack and was coming to the point where Emily no longer wished to come and wanted to start a life with Zack. And after knowing each other for 18 months through brief encounters, emails and Facebook. Zack proposed to Emily. She applied for another Visa and both began planning their life together, Zack wanted to start a burlesque dance club up with his friend Mark Capitulo who was also Harper's Boyfriend at the time. an idea Emily liked as she could dance However their dreams would soon become a nightmare of their own making. MARK CAPITULO Mark had connections it was how he was able to get the club going. It started off well and things were going really well when Harper and Emily did a show which drew in the crowds with the duet "friends across the pond" a little nod to her British and Harper's American roots. One evening Harper and Emily were approached by an agent of a successful Hollywood company that specialized in models and dances. Upset by this Mark confronted Harper and both argued to the point Harper was struck by Mark in a fit of rage and this was witnessed by Emily. Outraged Emily threatened to quit and even told Zack about the ordeal. Harper informed Emily she could not leave Mark that easily and neither could Zack. It turned out the club was a front for an organized crime group that used the club to launder drugs and money Mark and Zack had used the dance club as a front. Emily Threatened to go to police however Harper begged her to reconsider and out of Loyalty Emily complied. Months rolled on and the money flowed in and Emily began to see her American dream slowly turn into a nightmare. One evening after a show Mark entered Emily's dressing room drunk and abusive. He called Emily an "interfering bitch" and eventually slapped her. Shocked and stunned Emily tried to leave but Mark became forceful Toward Emily beginning to hold her down. He overpowered her and then attempted to sexually assault her. Screaming in protest she knew there was nobody else. However unbeknown to Mark Harper had returned to the club to see him. When she entered she could hear Emily Screaming. She entered the dressing room and saw Mark on top of Emily. It was there she took took a marble ashtray and without hesitation hit him in the back of the head... Emily looked at Harper stunned. She could not believe Harper had saved her from Mark's unwanted sexual advance. Both girls had a decision to make. DISPOSAL OF CAPITULO Mark was dragged outside by the two he was still unconscious but likely had bleeding on the brain. They drove out to the desert where they would make a decision that forever change their lives. Harper told Emily if Mark lived then it was the end for both of them he had connections that would see them both killed for what had happened. It was here she asked Emily to open the glove box of the Vehicle which revealed a six shooter colt revolver, Marks gun. Emily began to weep but Harper took the gun and left the vehicle. She opened the trunk and aimed the gun at Mark and shot him twice in the chest. It was out of anger and rage from the abuse and neglect he had given her. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. she then passed the gun to Emily and said "Zack is on his way". Zack arrived and was pissed he knew what this meant, but he knew he could not abandon his sister. He agreed with Harper and Emily they should bury the body and that they did and as they tossed him in the shallow grave, he let off a slight groan...he was still alive. Emily still holding the gun panicked and without hesitation fired the rest of the bullets into Mark's face killing him. The body was covered and the three left the desert. Mark was reported missing and as time went on more and more people began to suspect foul play. They blamed Zack and the crime syndicate began to worry as it attracted police. The reason being....Mark was in fact a police informant. Mark had been sending information to the police since the club had excelled so much in exchange for immunity. Police drew in and Zack was soon arrested when the club was raided for drugs. Afraid of a prison sentence he informed police he knew where Mark was and what had happened. He sold out his fiance and sister...Both were arrested at the club the same day and charged with murder of Mark Capitulo. TRIAL AND CONVICTION Emily and Harper were offered a plea deal of 15 to life which they refused. The prosecution was able to prove that Emily and Harper had three separate attempts to kill Mark, the second and third occurred when they shot him after he had been knocked out and incapacitated, and it no longer counted as self defense. Further, they were guilty of obstruction of justice for attempting to hide the body in the desert. Both Women were sentenced to Life in prison for a minimum of 20 years. in March 2019 whilst serving her sentence at Liddell correctional, Emily assaulted a corrections officer causing grievous bodily harm and was sentenced to an additional 10 years in prison. Her Parole date is set at the year 2048.